


Steps

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BoyxBoy, Homosexual, Homosexual Character, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: How many steps does it take to meet a soulmate?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Anime Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Steps

So I went on holiday and have had limited time to write which has made my one-shots shorter, so I apologise, I am trying to make this one long, and if there are any mistakes put it down to me watching subbed anime while writing this.

Hinata POV

Steps. Numbers. Marks. Those were the three words drilled into his mind as a child. Every step you take would be counted on your wrist. It was a countdown. How many steps until I meet with my soulmate? Well, I have no idea, it comes up at a random time.

100 steps

I walked up to the bike rack at school. Step. Step. Step. I chained up the bike so that I could go to the volleyball club. I pivoted on my feet and looked at my wrist. 97 steps. I was going to meet my soulmate today, in fact, it was very likely they were at this school, probably in our volleyball club. Maybe it was another person in the volleyball club.

Then I heard the crunching of gravel underneath someone's foot, and there Kageyama Tobio stood. "Oi, dumbass,"

"Call off the race today."

"Why?"

"I have 97 steps,"

"Oh..." Kageyama's voice trailed off

3rd POV

The gravel crunched underneath their feet. Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! 5 steps on the gravel and then concrete underfoot. Step. Step. He stopped suddenly. Suga arrived behind them with Daichi.

"Suga, who are the other first years?" Suga hesitated. Hinata lifted up his wrist revealing the number of steps he had. 90 steps left.

"Hum, you'll meet them today,"

"Okay."

He stepped forward twice more into the gym before taking ten steps to the storage cupboard. 78 more steps. 8 steps back. He was counting his steps so he could know when he would meet his one and only soulmate. 70 more steps. Hinata sat back down. He pulled up he knee pads and put on his shoe. He ran 6 steps to the middle of the court where Kageyama was standing. "Toss," he said completely serious, he did not seem to be the same ball of sunshine as always. Long. Short. Long. Arms back. Short. Arms up. Jump. Spike. Nishinoya entered the room. "Hi, Noya!" Suga said cheerfully. Hinata looked at his hand. 60 more steps. He took 15 steps towards Noya and introduced himself.

"I'm Hinata, I'm not normally this rude, I'm sorry, you met me at a bad time. He held up his wrist. 45 steps.

Noya's mouth dropped. "My name is Nishinoya but you can just call me Noya,"

"Okay, Noya-senpai," he said before heading out of the room with 2 steps and then walking over to the staircase with 3. 10 steps up the stairs and to the club room. 5 inside and he changed. He moved back with 20 more steps. 5 steps more. He was already in the gym. He lifted his hand up for Suga to see, unwilling to move. Step. He sat down on the bench waiting for his soulmate to come into the room. Or at least someone unfamiliar. Tanaka was in the room as well as 3 people I didn't know, could one of them be my soulmate? Asahi walked in. Step. Step. "Hello!" He said to the three people, Tanaka and Asahi. Then the gym door opened once again revealing two people. Step. Step. Step. 0 steps left. "Zero," Hinata said. Suga fangirled and the whole world seemed to stop as he introduced himself to the two people who walked in.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, how I will never forget how I met you.

Yamaguchi POV

I walked into the school gate with my best friend, Tsukki! We walked in together every day but today we were early because we're both in the volleyball club and this would be our first practice! I'm so excited to meet everyone.

3rd POV

"Tsukki," he held his hand up. "Gomen," he said, waving his hands up revealing how many steps he had left. 52 steps, he stepped onto the concrete. He moved towards the stairs, they had been shown the club room before. 10 steps up, 5 down the hallway, 5 in the room. He was now counting steps, he had 31 more steps. He then changed quickly, pulling up his knee pads and putting on his volleyball shoes. He then went back down the stairs and started towards the gym with Tsukki. 9 steps more. Step. Step. Step. He was right in front of the gym. He showed Tsukki his hand and braced himself to meet his one and only. He turned back and walked three steps. Tsukki pulled him on his third before taking two steps back. He took one step more before opening the door and taking one deep breath. This was his step. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Hinata Shoyo.

Hinata Shoyo, I'll never forget the feeling I let when I opened my eyes that day.

Yamaguchi POV

He said zero to Sugawara who started fangirling. I held up my hand. He inspected it for a second before holding up his. He then pulled me into an embrace and promised to be there for me. Forever and always. Those were his words.

Now I sit here in my chair wondering where everything went wrong. How his world collapsed and the promise made by his soulmate was broken. Forever was too short, and now he was gone.


End file.
